HallOwnin
by LeightonGranger
Summary: Halloween a veces es divertido, otras aterrador y otras, como en el caso de Emma y compañía, se convierte en algo inesperado.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto especial de octubre "Halloween" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"._

* * *

 **HallOwnin**

El salón del Instituto estaba cubierto de telarañas, velas oscuras y grandes calabazas en los rincones. Una densa cortina de color hueso ocultaba las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios para impedir que nadie subiera; la fiesta de esa noche solo tendría lugar en el piso de abajo.

Emma observaba el rostro de Malcolm, que parecía extasiado mientras hablaba con Magnus Bane. El hombre de cabello blanquecino y traje violeta gesticulaba con emoción mientras señalaba a un lado y a otro de la sala; parecía un artista pagado de sí mismo mostrando su magnífica obra.

Desvió la mirada hacia Alec Lightwood, sentado sobre sus talones mientras hablaba con un niño pequeño de piel azul, Max Lightwood-Bane. Este fruncía el ceño mientras escuchaba a su padre, como si no terminara de comprender lo que le decía, u opinara que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo.

Emma sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, esa era la cara que estaba segura que ponía a menudo cuando sus padres la reprendían por alguna cosa. Habían pasado cuatro años des de su asesinato y el dolor seguía siendo igual de punzante que el primer día, pero a ese sentimiento había que sumarle la rabia que sentía, cada vez más fuerte.

—Emma.

Se volvió para contemplar al alto chico de cabellos ensortijados que la miraba con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro. Emma se levantó del suelo, donde se había dejado caer hacía unos minutos, y se colocó al lado de Julian. Cogió la mano de este y con su dedo dibujó tres símbolos: «T-Y-?»

Julian le apretó la mano con la suya un instante antes de soltarse de su agarre con delicadeza y se encogió de hombros.

—No le gusta que vaya a venir tanta gente por aquí, ya lo sabes —no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro, pero Emma oía el cansancio en su voz—. Le he prometido que nadie subirá a las habitaciones, y Livvy le ha dicho que se quedarán trabajando en un proyecto de no-sé-qué que están haciendo, pero aun así…

—Jules, no tenemos porqué celebrar esta fiesta —lo último que Emma quería era que ni el día de Halloween Julian pudiera estar tranquilo—. Seguro que Malcolm puede trasladar la decoración a Nueva York y celebrar ahí la fiesta. O en su casa.

Una levísima sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico y Emma sintió cómo un ligero escozor le quemaba en el pecho, aunque no sabría decir qué era.

—Dru está muy emocionada, es la primera fiesta que celebramos desde…

—Desde la Guerra Oscura, lo sé.

Los Cazadores de Sombras no solían organizar fiestas, pero el señor Blackthorn y los padres de Emma, en Halloween montaban un pequeño guateque para los habitantes del Instituto, se disfrazaban, recogían caramelos y luego escuchaban música en el salón mientras cenaban de pie.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa a Julian y dio una palmada.

—Saldrá todo bien, ya verás. Nadie molestará a Livvy ni a Ty; y tú, yo, Dru y Tavvy iremos dentro de un rato a buscar caramelos, como habíamos dicho.

Julian la miró agradecido; sintió un repentino deseo de abrazarla y decirle cuánto se alegraba de que ella estuviera ahí con él, con ellos, pero se reprimió metiendo los puños cerrados en los bolsillos de los vaqueros gastados que llevaba.

—Sé que no te gusta, puedo ir yo con ellos.

—¿Crees que permitiré que ganéis un montón de dulces sin estar yo presente? —Emma lo miró con falsa indignación, lo que provocó una carcajada por parte del chico.

Unos minutos después ambos habían desaparecido hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para disfrazarse mientras dejaban al Brujo Supremo de Los Ángeles y al de Nueva York en el comedor, enzarzados en una conversación muy trascendente sobre si el púrpura del chaqué de Malcolm estaba hecho con tintes naturales o no.

Alec había desaparecido unos minutos antes junto a Max con un Portal, seguramente para prepararse para la fiesta de esa noche.

…

Drusilla Blackthorn estaba emocionada por celebrar Halloween como hacían antes, cuando todos se disfrazaban —excepto Ty, a quien no le parecía correcto fingir ser alguien que no se era— e iban casa por casa pidiendo caramelos, como cualquier niño mundano.

Desde la Guerra Oscura lo único que hacían en Halloween era ver películas de miedo y comer palomitas, pero ese año ella había pedido por activa y por pasiva volver a hacer la fiesta anual de Halloween, los Carstairs y los Blackthorn juntos.

Ese año solo habría una Carstairs y el clan Blackthorn también se vería menguado, pero Clary Fairchild y los del Instituto de Nueva York, igual que Magnus Bane y su familia habían prometido que no se perderían la fiesta.

Drusilla seguía siendo igual de bajita que el año anterior, pero gracias a Diana había conseguido parecer una bruja temible: había pintado su piel de un tono verdoso y se había vestido con unos harapos oscuros. En la mano llevaba una escoba que había rescatado de un viejo armario lleno de objetos de limpieza.

Cuando Magnus Bane, que seguía en el Instituto junto a Malcolm, la vio arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—¿Qué concepto tienes tú de las brujas, pequeña? —le había preguntado.

Drusilla enrojeció de vergüenza, los pocos brujos que había visto siempre parecían personas normales, algo excéntricas eso sí. Pero si se vestía como ellos los mundanos no habrían apreciado el disfraz, tenía que vestirse como las brujas de sus cuentos.

—Así visten las brujas que conocen los mundanos, Magnus —Emma, que había aparecido en lo alto de las escaleras, pareció haberle sacado las palabras de la boca. Le dirigió una mirada seria a Magnus—. Así es como se supone que deben ser los disfraces de Halloween.

Magnus hizo un ademán alzando las cejas, como si pensara que los mundanos a veces dejasen mucho que desear en cuanto a disfraces.

La pequeña Blackthorn le dirigió una mirada agradecida y admirada a Emma. La observó mientras bajaba las escaleras: llevaba la melena dorada recogida en una trenza que no llegaba a atrapar todos sus cabellos, dándole un aspecto ligeramente salvaje. Las orejas que le sobresalían por encima de la cabeza, la cola y las garras le daban el aspecto de ser un lobezno a medio transformar.

A Drusilla le pareció que estaba preciosa, y se preguntó si algún día llegaría a ser tan guapa como Emma.

…

El aire de la calle era agradable, una de las ventajas de vivir en Los Ángeles. Docenas de niños disfrazados cargaban con cubos, bolsas y los bolsillos repletos de caramelos, pues ese año los vecinos no parecían muy dispuestos a recibir trucos.

El disfraz de fantasma de Tavvy le cubría de la cabeza a los pies y solo asomaban las manos: en una se balanceaba un cubo en forma de calabaza y la otra agarraba la de Julian.

La imagen que veían los mundanos que correteaban por las calles y los callejones era la de un atractivo vampiro que sujetaba a un fantasma el cual no le llegaba ni a la cintura, una bruja con la piel verde y los ojos muy abiertos observándolo todo y detrás de ellos una mujer-lobo a medio transformar con la cabeza erguida y las orejas atentas.

Iban contando el botín, más que satisfactorio, de camino al Instituto cuando Emma se irguió de repente. .

El aire era más frío en ese lugar, de eso estaba segura, y no lo podría afirmar pero estaba convencida de que la gente que los rodeaba hasta ese momento había desaparecido.

Todo se puso en tensión, y esta aumentó cuando frente a ellos aparecieron cuatro demonios Oni, con sus cuernos y sus colmillos sobresaliendo por la frente. Emma sabía que ella y Jules podían acabar con esos entes en cuestión de minutos y sin sufrir rasguño alguno, pero no estaban solos. Tavvy se había quedado paralizado agarrando con fuerza la mano de Jules y Drusilla miraba a los demonios mientras se mordía el labio, era evidente que no llevaba ninguna arma consigo.

Con esa calma que invadía a Emma antes de luchar, en una fracción de segundo se colocó de espaldas a Julian —quien a su vez ya cargaba a Tavvy detrás suyo, como una mochila de carne y huesos— y le pasó tres de los cuchillos que había usado para las garras del disfraz a Drusilla.

Julian desenvainó un cuchillo serafín «Nelkael» y trataba de defenderse —no atacar, no con Tavvy en su espalda— de uno de los demonios que se le acercaba moviendo los colmillos.

Emma terminó rápidamente con dos, mientras le cubría la espalda a Jules y de reojo observaba a Dru defenderse del último Oni. Al ver que la pequeña Blackthorn mantenía a raya al demonio, ella se lanzó a por el que se enfrentaba a Jules y lo seccionó por la mitad, logrando que desapareciera en medio de un grito desgarrador.

Tardó un momento en entender que el grito no había sido del demonio, sino de alguien que estaba mucho más cerca: Drusilla.

Emma se giró y vio a Julian con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, cargando aun a Tavvy en su espalda y abrazando a Drusilla, que se aferraba a su impoluta camisa blanca sollozando. Del demonio no había ni rastro.

—¿Qué ha pasado Dru? —Emma se sentía desubicada, solo había apartado la vista un segundo, pero cuando se fijó bien vio el gran corte que tenía la niña en una pierna, del que no dejaba de salir sangre.

Le aplicaron un par de _iratzes_ pero no hicieron mucho efecto, y tampoco se querían arriesgar porque la sangre de demonio en una herida puede provocar fiebre entre otras cosas y no es bueno mezclar esa fiebre con el calor y la somnolencia de las runas.

Llegaron al Instituto, Julian cargando a Dru, quién ya no lloraba pero se mordía el labio intensamente y Emma a Tavvy, que no dejaba de mirar a sus hermanos.

Magnus Bane los recibió y, viendo el estado en el que se encontraban y después de escuchar lo que había pasado, apuntó que quizá era momento de dejar la fiesta para otro día. Fue la misma Drusilla la que insistió en seguir con lo establecido, pero una vez la llevaron a su habitación y después de curarle la herida había empezado a decir cosas sin sentido para luego dormirse.

…

Emma estaba sentada en el alféizar de su ventana cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Memma?

Ella miró sorprendida la puerta, no esperaba vista, y menos la de Tavvy. Estaba en el umbral, vestido con el pijama y arrastraba un peluche de un elefante que le había regalado ella cuando era un bebé.

—Pasa, pequeño.

El niño miró detrás de si hacia algo que Emma no veía y luego se abrió la puerta: Julian, también en pijama, estaba al lado de Tavvy y Emma no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que se parecían y al mismo tiempo no lo hacían.

—Tú también puedes pasar —dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Se tumbaron los tres en la cama de ella y en cuestión de minutos Tavvy estaba dormido.

—Bueno, me lo llevo ya a su habitación, decía que no quería dormirse si no estabas tú —Jules le dedicó una de sus bonitas sonrisas y ella sintió un cosquilleo; de cansancio seguramente.

Mientras el joven se levantaba, Emma salió también de su cama.

—Jules, espera. Lo siento mucho.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que le ha pasado a Drusilla, si hubiera estado atenta…

—Dru es una cazadora de sombras, es probable que pasen estas cosas —dijo él restándole importancia.

—Menudo Halloween —siguió Emma— con todo lo que se ha esforzado todo el mundo y la ilusión que le hacía a Dru la fiesta, y al final ha quedado en nada.

—Ya haremos una fiesta otro día —dijo—. Podemos empezar una tradición, una que sea nuestra.

—Sí… —contestó Emma—pero hoy…

Has estado maravillosa ahí fuera, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas a venir —la voz de Jules estaba cargada de algo que Emma no supo interpretar.

—A donde tú vayas, yo iré, ya lo sabes —dijo ella recitando uno de los versos de la ceremonia de _parabatai_.

Jules se la quedó mirando, tragó aire y forzó una sonrisa antes de coger a Tavvy en brazos para llevarlo a dormir.

Vaciló un momento en la puerta y se giró hacia ella.

—No me ruegues que te deje, Emma. Nunca.

Luego desapareció y Emma por fin salió de la ensoñación que vivía des que habían atacado a Drusilla. Fue consciente del peligro que habían corrido, Tavvy todavía era pequeño para enfrentarse a demonios; de la herida de Dru, que habría podido ser muy grave y al final quedó en nada; y de que de haber ido esa noche de otra forma, probablemente a estas horas estarían todos bailando en el salón con un refresco en la mano y ella no estaría sola en su habitación pensando en ello.

Y por último fue consciente de que era imposible que alguna vez quisiera alejar a Julian de ella porque solo de pensar en estar separada de él, un fuerte nudo le oprimía el pecho, como si Julian fuera una parte del aire que necesitaba para respirar.

Quizá ese fue el día de Halloween más atropellado de todos los que había vivido, y quizás en ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero las palabras de Jules se le clavaron muy hondo en el corazón, un lugar al cual solo él tenía acceso.


End file.
